


Harmful

by Colorza_Fanatic



Category: mcyt
Genre: Beta Read, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Kid TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Kid Wilbur, Multi, Not used to tags, how do tags work lmao, problematics dni, technoblade and philza are not related
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29374434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colorza_Fanatic/pseuds/Colorza_Fanatic
Summary: "Don't keep secrets from your family.You'll break one day, and at that point,you may be too far from me to reach.Alright kids?"How ironic, the one when the one keepingsecrets is the one who has to. Isn't that right, P̵̴̴̨̼͓͕̦̩̣̩̖̤̪͔̞̪̑͒̃̑͛ͪͪͦ̊̆ͧ̎́̿̌̕h̸̢̢̧̡̥͍͕̪̰̖̤͖͈͍̫͎̎ͬ̑̊̓̔̃̓̉ͦ̃͐͜͠ͅi̵̴̴̡̡̧͙̠͕̫̣̞̤̥̜̱̮̊ͪ̏ͩ̄̐ͩ͋ͪͥ̓̚͟͝l̶̶̶̡̢̲̲̜̲͉̠̳̮̺̀̓̌͌̔ͬ̌̂͆ͦ̐ͧͮͪ̔͑̓͛͞ẑ̸̸̴̛̗͎̞̦̗͍̱̱̝̝̞̏̈́̋͊̊ͨͤ̎ͥͮ̒̐͗ͪ͢͟͜a͖͖̤̝̟̘̣̟̝̫͇̠̝̟͐̋ͯ͒ͬ̌͆ͣ͛̽ͤ̎̎ͥͯͯ̚͘͢?
Relationships: Technoblade/Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 94





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Again: Philza and technoblade are not related! Problematics dni. I'm new to Ao3 and doing stuff but i know some things. anyways, please enjoy!

"There was once an angel, born in the highest ranks of heaven. His family was part of the council, the lords that rule over 'earth' and the Heavens. He was next in line, and so, everyone wanted to be his friend. He was a ray of sunshine, and one that can lighten up the mood. 

But we all know that's just a bait for the humans to believe in the heavens.

The heavens was a dark place, The angels that lived on earth even said it might as well be more cruel than the creatures that lurked the dark. Everyone lies and and manipulates one another. the one who does this the most is THE COUNCIL, the gods.

But the boy wanted to explore the earth. And so did he

__________________________________________________

It was fortunate, really. His caretakers had been called by his parents. It gave him time to devise a plan out of the little house that was hidden away from society. It wasn't his fault he wanted to go explore from this plain that he lived in for years. He was 16! He can explore wherever he wants.

It's not like he's explored every part of the heavens, Including the badlands. But you don't need to know that

He opened the door of his home, Flying up into the sky, His pure white wings flapped him up, His body feeling light, he dived down towards the 'Earth' The council created, and never payed attention to.

Oh how he missed the days when they could freely give the humans gifts from the heavens, but those days were over.

He dove down to the gates below the floating island, looking at the general that had a white smiley mask that was feared by all. But not the infamous blood god he oh so admired.

He hid behind the in the trees, wings tucked behind his back as the man was called away by one of the other generals.

He glided down in front of the gate, silently cursing when he forgot about the keys. He took out an invisibility potion from his enderchest, Drinking it and flew to the great hall.

"----he disappeared---- ------where do you think he is-----" was all he could hear, but he didn't have the time to listen. He snuck up onto the general, and slowly took the keys from his pockets.

Once he got the keys, He ran as fast as he could, as he jumbled with the keys in the air, people he vaguely saw from the great hall started chasing after him, and so he started to panic. He flew into the forest and flew through the woods, losing them.

He went to the gates again, trying out all the keys before getting the right one, Opening the gates, he breathed in deeply, The sound of ringing and the faint sound of voices in his ears..

He jumped

He fell from the heavens, his wings flapping to control his descent, and he landed with the thud, onto a 'beach', He stood up and looked at his wings.

They were fading to grey 

He Thought his wings would fade to grey, tales from long ago talked about escapees who had grey wings, called 'devils'. But fallen angel honestly sounded better, but he disagreed with everything the adults say, this time no different.

He walked onward, people say he's still alive, roaming around with a person with a red bucket hat matching his, watching over a village who has lived peacefully for years."

"But what's his name, Dad?"

"Yeah! Also how do you know so much?"

"Ah, alright. For your question Wilbur, They called him the angel of death, weird, yes. But no one knows his name, really."

"Oh! That sounds so cool!"

"Yes, I know. Now for you tommy.."

"Let's just say i have been in this village for a very long time"


	2. Stole my heart (and left me to shatter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He smiles as he tells them about the angel's lover
> 
> I'm coming :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! Warnings are Homophobia, Implied Techza and child abandonments idk. Your common warnings on a fic. Also the letters in bold and italics weren't said to the children! smile :)

"DAD! CAN WE PLEASE HEAR ABOUT THE ANGEL AGAIN?" A small child ran up to the man with the bucket hat together with a boy who wore a yellow sweater.

"Please dad? We promise to help you with the chores! Also shush tommy" The other boy said.

"Hm, fine." The man sighed, putting the tea cup down onto the table, he ushered the children onto his lap, before finally starting.

"Now, you must remember the angel was like any other. He falls in love, like in those cheezy movies that we watched on movie night."

"Woah, really? Who was the lucky girl dad?" The man only chuckled at him. "What's so funny?"

"Ah. It's cause he fell in love with one of the gods his age, at least, that's what the village told me. He was called the blood god. He was a 'myth' made up by one of the prophets, Or so what they thought. He was said to be able to single handedly defeat an entire army, And the angel admired him."

"BUT WHY WOULD HE FALL IN LOVE WITH A KILLING MACHINE!?" The blonde screamed. The man covered his ears, giggling at the boy.

"Ah. Well no one ever knew. Some people thought they were soulmates, other thought it was he was very attractive. Either way, the angel already disappeared before the adults could ask about his attraction to the god." He ran away like a coward, the villagers chasing him, His children didn't need to know

"Ooh! Really? I'm so happy for him! But.. The church doesn't allow us to like boys cause it was 'not right' though.. so did they try to attack the angel for it?" The boy shuddered at the thought of the angel getting hurt.

"Hm, I'm getting old, So I'm not very sure. The memories aren't very nice. But they did start talking behind his back, but he still has many people who worship him"

The two children huffed. It was similar to what happened with tubbo back at the orphanage, his parents just dropped him onto the orphanage because he was different from the rest of the other children.

" Ugh! They're so mean to the angel!" The blonde nodded his head. "Yeah Wilby! The angel never did anything wrong! He just likes boys, nothing's wrong with that!" Phil smiled at his two sons.

"Can i continue the story now, Wil and tom?" The two nodded.

"I'll tell you what people thinks the blood god looks like. Now, I'm sure you both know about hybrids, and about passive and aggressive ones, Hmm? He was said to be a piglin hybrid, Fierce and sharp with his words. He fluently dances with his blade, like an extension of his arm. His hair was a shade of pink, with a pig mask covering his face, and he had a gold crown sitting atop his head."

"Oh! Now i understand why he likes him! He probably looks so pretty." Tommy just shook his head at what wilbur said.

"Dumbass! The blood god is only for the angel! Get your head straight" Wilbur just smacks tommy's head (I like ya cut g-)

"People said he loved the angel too, Moments of soft touches under the moonlight between the god and the angel. But people called of the blood god, and so he had to leave his lover and the warmth of the angel." And the angel fucking broke, his tears reflected the moonlight as his lover never returned to see him

"That's sad! Did he ever return to him?"

"....Yes, he did. And they say that they lived far away, in a lake in a cottage, forever keeping the warm touches, and never left each other's sides." The angel continued to cry, as his lover continued to fight, never sending a letter to comfort him, Carnations wilting in a vase as bloodied feather littered the floor.

"THAT'S SO POGCHAMP OF HIM TO RETURN! THANK YOU DADZA WE WERE SO BORED!" Tommy exclaimed.

"Oh shut up tommy, Yeah true but don't need to scream!"

"YOU'RE SUCH A HYPOCRITE WILBY! YOU DON'T GET TO BOSS ME AROUND! ONLY DAD CAN!"

"Now now children, if you don't stop fighting I won't tell you anymore about the angel alright? Now come on and get off my lap, You're going to do the chores."

The two groaned at that and stood up to get the brooms.

"Hey wilby?" Wil looks over to tommy who's sweeping the floor. "Yes Tommy? Do ya need anything?"

Tommy looks down at the floor, pausing for a second before talking. "Do you think we'll meet the angel?" Wilbur chuckles at that. "Of course we will! I'm gonna work hard so I can get out of here and build my own place where people can live without those shit rules this place has." Tommy's eyes sparkle at that.

"Can i come too? Maybe we can find the angel there! But.. Where are you planning to make the country?" Wilbur grins even wider. "The Land of the Dream Smp! It's the perfect place for people who want to get away!" Tommy only agrees as they continue cleaning the house.

_____________________________________

A person was listening to their conversation, Eyes widening in horror, They turn back, a portal through time still open beside them. He was about to step in before..

" Ah, hello Karl Jacobs, How rude of you to spy on philza's children like that.. Hmm?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Cut <3
> 
> Hope you enjoyed :)
> 
> Words:941(Not including A/N)

**Author's Note:**

> Wilbur: Wow the angel is pretty cool  
> Tommy: Lmao I want wings   
> Wilbur: You can't have wings Toms-  
> \-----------------  
> Philza: Do they know I'm the angel  
> Redza: No dumbass


End file.
